


My Darling Darjeeling

by PoorQueequeg



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorQueequeg/pseuds/PoorQueequeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen/James fluff. Post 'For King And Country', 'pre Normandy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cup rattled in the saucer as James set her tea down on the desk in front of her. Helen raised her head and gave him a small smile which he returned tenderly. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners made a warm feeling take up residence in her stomach and Helen placed her pen down flat on top of the desk and watched as he ambled back towards the tea trolley in the bay. James cradled a saucer in his hand and inhaled the aroma for a long moment before taking a slow slurping sip and gazing out of the rain streaked window with a contented sigh. Outside, a bare branch swayed back and forth against the endless grey of the sky and in the silence Helen could make out the vague groan of the wind.

It had been raining all day and most of yesterday as well and the ground had been unbearably soggy when they had attempted to take their morning stroll. As Helen watched him now, his back ramrod straight despite the familiarity of her company, she could not help but grin at the memory of how they had clung to each other as they attempted to navigate their way down a particularly slippery bank. She had grass stains on her skirt she was sure would never come out but she did not mind. Despite the inclemency of the weather and the chilly air that lingered in the long halls, she felt somehow at peace in this crooked old country house and considered perhaps that if they locked themselves away here forever they might escape all the woes that awaited them in the city.

A log snapped and crackled in the hearth and disrupted her reverie. Helen rose from the desk and crossed the room to stand before the fire, poking at the cinders for longer than was strictly necessary.

“Everything alright Helen?” James enquired in a soft voice.

“Perfectly darling,” she told him with a smile. James drained his teacup and set it down on the trolley and made his way slowly towards her. As he approached he cupped her elbow in one hand and gently plucked the poker from her fingers.

“Are you cold?” he murmured, nuzzling her cheek with his nose and Helen turned into his embrace.

“Not particularly,” she replied. “Just....had enough of writing for this afternoon.”

“Hmm,” James answered and pulled her closer to kiss her softly on the lips. She indulged him happily, squeezing his shoulder firmly as the bristles of his beard scratched her cheek.

“Play something for me,” Helen asked quietly, resting her forehead against his and peering into his eyes.

“For you, anything,” James whispered and gave her a conspiratorial wink before he stooped down to hang the poker on the rack. Helen watched his retreating form as he crossed the room and lifted the lid on the baby grand in the corner. “Schubert darling?”

“Of course,” Helen replied with a grin and James shook his head mildly as he cracked his knuckles.

“You and your obsession with Schubert, Helen,” he chided playfully even as he began to play.

“My obsession? You are the one who can play all his pieces from memory!” she retorted and James grinned at her.

“My dear heart, only because you ask me to,” he replied and Helen shook her head as she began to amble along beside the bookcase, absently running her fingertips across the spines of the books as she passed.

“I am not averse to Liszt,” she told him. “Or Chopin for that matter.”

“Hmmm,” James replied, only half listening as he began to get lost in playing.

“I think....” Helen said, gliding closer and placing a hand on his shoulder. James met her eyes as he played and she grinned. “...that you do not find Schubert as wearisome as you pretend.” James chuckled at her and swayed as his hands ran up and down across the keyboard. Helen stood close behind him and stroked her hand across his neck as he played.

Outside the wind gusted hard, driving a sheet of rain against the windowpane and Helen slipped out from behind the piano to gaze through the glass. James peered at her across the top of the piano as she stood, admiring the elegance of her profile as she pressed her palms against the windowframe and her breath misted against the glass. The piece he was playing came to an end and Helen turned, her skin squeaking where it was pressed against the window.

“Do carry on, darling,” she implored. James could not refuse and began another piece. As he played, Helen moved towards the tea trolley and lifted the lid off the pot, wrinkling her nose at the contents for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“I thought you liked darjeeling?” James offered.

“I do” she replied a touch absently, replacing the lid on the pot and poking her finger into the as yet untouched almond tart on the tray beside it.

“What's the matter Helen?” James asked as she sloped back towards the fireplace. She did not respond, merely dropped another log onto the grate instead. “Darling?”

“Nothing, James,” she told him. “Nothing is the matter at all. In fact....”she hesitated and raised her head to meet his eyes. “Everything is really rather perfect.”

“I must say, darling,” James breathed contentedly as he reached a particularly dreamlike portion of the piece he was playing. “I think you might be right.”

Helen sat slowly on a chaise in front of the hearth and began to unlace her boots, wiggling her toes as they were freed from the confines of the stiff leather. When the boots were off, she turned and raised her feet onto the cushions beside her and pretended not to notice as James' eyes were drawn to her ankles. She suppressed a chuckle and began to unpin the braids on the back of her head.

“I was thinking,” she began, digging her fingers into her hair and loosening the plaits so that it tumbled down wildly over her shoulder.

“What were you thinking?” James enquired from his spot across the room.

“I was thinking we ought to let the poor housekeeper go home before it gets dark. It is so terribly fierce out there, I imagine that if we keep the poor soul any later this evening she should never find her way home at all.”

“Hmmm,” James responded with a quirk of his brow, watching as Helen loosened the frill of her lace cravatte. “And what about supper? You are not particularly adept with a frying pan my dear,” he teased and Helen threw a cushion at him.

“I am adept enough to beat you about the head with it Doctor Watson,” she chuffed, pressing her chin against the back of the chaise and glaring at him in mock indignance.

“Very well,” he sighed. “If it will preserve me from your abuse.” Helen shook her head at him and flopped back against the cushions as the music ceased and a chuckling James slipped from the room.

 

When he returned a little while later he found Helen sitting on the floor beneath the Victrola, rifling through a box of records.

“There seems to be a glut of Caruso,” she told him mournfully as he trotted up to the window to watch as the housekeeper disappeared down the drive, weaving from side to side across the path as the wind drove across the vale.

“I thought you liked opera,” he murmured, waiting till the woman was out of sight before turning across the room to join Helen.

“I do but it's a little more maudlin than I was hoping for,” she said, letting her shoulders slouch as she pulled another sleeve from the cupboard and dropped it onto the pile on the floor beside her. James leant forward and picked it up, turning it over in his hands for a minute before pushing up onto his knees and shuffling toward the Victrola. A few moments later and the dulcet tones of a tenor began to waft from the speaker and James leant back in his haunches. He turned his head and met Helen's eyes with a little smile.

“It will have to do,” he told her and reached forward to peck her lightly on the lips. “Oh my knees are too old for this,” he complained pushing up stiffly and Helen chuckled as he turned to reach for her hand. “Well isn't that just perfectly charming,” he said with a mock scowl as he pulled her to her feet. “Not all of us can be blessed with such youthful joints as yourself, Helen.”

“Sorry darling,” she said, kissing him again. “Let me get you a medicinal tonic to ease your rheumatism.”

James swatted her backside playfully as she slipped away and Helen turned to give him a cheeky wink over her shoulder. He dug his finger under his cravatte and jerked it roughly from side to side, pulling it loose from his waistcoat and stepping towards the fireplace. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and toed his shoes off and a moment later Helen reappeared in the doorway with a bottle of something brown.

“Whiskey,” she told him, waving it at him and causing the contents to slosh around inside the bottle.

“Aah,” he chuffed in satisfaction as she plucked her teacup from the desk and moved toward the tea trolley to dump the now cold contents back into the pot with a splosh. She hooked his empty cup in her finger and sauntered back towards him as Caruso broke into a particularly robust chorus. He took the tiny teacups from her and dutifully held them as she uncorked the whiskey and poured a generous measure for each of them.

“Chin chin,” she told him and they toasted their teacups together with a clink before they drank. James chortled as Helen screwed her face up as the whiskey went down and she dumped the bottle loudly on a side table before stepping close to the hearth and sinking to her knees.

“Let's get this going a bit more shall we,” she said as she began to stack up the grate high. “It's already getting a bit parky in here and when the light goes we'll freeze.”

“We shall have to keep each other warm,” he told her moving closer and Helen looked up at him through her eyelashes.

“James,” she purred as he sank down beside her.

“Helen,” he crooned in reply and she chuckled before cupping his face in her hands and kissing him soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So pornography happened. It's been a while so why not eh?

Helen's kiss left James decidedly breathless and when she eventually released him he looked at her through sleepy eyes. She smiled back at him wickedly and twisted out of his arms to reach for the bottle from the table. Her hair tickled his nose as she moved and he watched her profile intently as she refilled his teacup and passed it back to him. He took it from her and drank slowly as she poured herself another drink and raised it to her lips with a small sigh.

The logs in the hearth behind began to catch and the heat of the flames warmed his back so he set his teacup down on the tiles and slowly began to unbutton his cuffs. “Is there something on your mind Helen?” he asked and Helen watched him through slitted eyes as she took a drink, pressing her lips together thoughtfully as she swallowed.

“There is,” Helen mumbled and crawled across the floor towards him to give him another kiss. James hummed against her mouth in pleasure and amusement as she unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it down his shoulders. He did not protest when she pushed him onto his back and shuffled closer. He reached up to stroke his fingers through her hair as she began to unbutton her own blouse slowly, her lips quirking up into a crooked smile as she let the fabric fall to the floor. James smiled back and tucked his hands behind his head, settling back comfortably as Helen rose up on her knees and unbuttoned her skirt, sliding it down over her hips until she was clad only in her petticoat.

“James, darling,” she cooed as she shuffled closer and raised her knee to straddle him, the lacy frill of her garter appearing for a moment as she settled atop him.

“Take this off,” he murmured, running his hands up her thighs and giving her hips a gentle squeeze. Helen smirked at him and rubbed against him purposefully as she reached for the hem and pulled it up over her head. James growled at the sight of her in her girdle and bra, his eyes trailing down to the little blue bows of her garters. “Very nice darling,” he murmured and Helen chuckled, blowing her hair out of her face with a little puff of breath.

“Do you like it? I confess I had grown rather accustomed to wearing a corset but this is much more practical really,” she teased, leaning back so that her crotch rubbed against the bulge in his trousers.

“May I say that in this instance I wholeheartedly support your endeavour to follow the latest developments in fashion,” he told her earnestly, stroking his palms up and down her thighs as she leant down on her hands and knees to kiss him wetly on the lips. James let his fingers slip under the fabric of her girdle to tug her knickers down and Helen moaned in approval as her tongue delved into his mouth. He was somewhat distracted as her hands stroked up and down his chest, teasing his nipples between her thumb and forefinger and she laughed again as the scrap of her knickers tangled in her garterbelt.

“Oh dear,” she murmured, her hair tickling his face as they both peered down to where there bodies pressed together. Helen leaned to one side and James rolled them onto their sides, his fingers pressing intimately against her sex as they went.

“Wretched thing,” he muttered even as his hand brushed her clit and Helen immediately moaned and spread her legs wider. Unable to resist the compulsion James pressed his finger deep inside her and she jerked her hips into his hand.

“Oh James,” she groaned, grinding her hips around in a circular motion and James scowled in frustration as her underwear inhibited his attempts to spread her legs wider. Helen however seemed singularly disinterested in removing her knickers and reached up instead to bury her fingers in his hair, kissing him insistently as he rolled her onto her back.

“Helen,” he choked as she flopped back against the carpet but Helen merely smirked at him wickedly and slid the straps of her bra down her arms. James smacked his lips together loudly at the sight of her ample bosom threatening to tumble out of the top of the starched white fabric and buried his face in her cleavage, twisting his head from side to side and blowing loud, wet raspberries against her flesh.

“James!” Helen gasped, laughter erupting unbidden from her chest and he took advantage of her distraction to tug the offending material of her bra out of the way and close his lips wetly around her exposed nipple. Helen clutched at his neck and James collapsed on top of her, grinding the hard lump in his trousers against her where his hips lay cradled between her legs. She let her head fall back against the carpet and scraped her nails up and down his scalp before wrapping her arms about him tightly.

“Helen. Helen. Helen.” he chanted, punctuating her name with a wet, open mouth kiss across her breasts, her flesh trembling as she giggled beneath him.

“Kiss me,” she rasped and James reached up to press his lips to hers hungrily. Helen dragged her fingers down his back and slipped them under the belt of his trousers, squeezing his backside firmly and pressing him down against her crotch. James writhed atop her as one hand slid awkwardly around his hip to rub against his straining erection, bending his knees and pushing up on his elbows to give her more room. Helen chased his lips with her own and kissed him again as her hand slid around his hip to join the other in fumbling with the buckle of his belt. James meanwhile was growing decidedly more irritated with her knickers and gripping them tightly in his fists, tugged hard at the lacy material until a loud ripping sound erupted from between Helen's legs. “Damn it, confounded thing!” he groused,

“James!” Helen gasped in surprise.

“I'm sorry darling,” he murmured in contrition, tossing the offending scrap of lace to one side. “Blessed thing, there really was nothing for it,” he tried to explain but the look on her face had morphed from shocked to mischievous and James found his trousers being yanked unceremoniously down his thighs.

“Oh my, Doctor Watson,” Helen drawled wickedly as his erection jutted out proudly from his body. Helen wrapped her hand around his not inconsiderable girth and James found himself rendered suddenly mute as he stared into her eyes. Helen chewed on her lip and regarded him intently as she gave him a few idle strokes with her fingers. James clasped her knee and shuffled closer between her legs, his palm stroking down across her thigh towards her crotch. Helen watched as his fingers moved closer and closer and licked her lips as she met his gaze. James narrowed his eyes at her, his breathing laboured as she rubbed the pad of her thumb across the sensitive ridge where the head of his cock met the shaft.

“Lie down,” he grunted, pressing her firmly by the shoulder and Helen obliged although she did not release her grip on his cock until he grasped her hands and raised them to his lips. James planted little kisses on each of her fingertips and when he sucked on her thumb Helen stroked her palm across the rough fuzz of his sideburn. He blinked at her sleepily for a moment before reaching forward to kiss her on the lips once more. Helen stroked her nails across his scalp and sighed as he kissed her deeply for a long moment before he began to make his way slowly down her body, dawdling at her breasts for a good long while before he kissed his way across her stomach downward until he reached his goal.

Helen chewed her lip and let her eyes fall closed as James stroked his fingers over her centre. It was his custom to take a good long look and she wondered, as she lay completely exposed to his scrutiny, what he could possibly still find so enthralling but a well placed finger put an end to that thought. The wood snapped in the hearth and the music seemed to have stopped, she mused but before she could dwell on the fact any further James tongue was on her and all coherent thought ceased. Helen groaned uncontrollably as he swirled his tongue hotly across her aching flesh, the scratchy bristles of his beard against the soft skin of her inner thigh doing unspeakable things to her body and setting a serpent of arousal coiling around inside her belly.

 

“James James James,” she babbled, her chest heaving under his ministrations and his chuckle reverberated through her body causing her to gasp loudly. “Oh my!” she exclaimed as hot stab of pleasure spiked through her and she clawed uncontrollably at his shoulders, overcome by the sudden and irrefutable need to have him inside of her. She squirmed beneath him, clutching his head tightly in her hands and pulling on his hair so that he was forced to raise his head and meet her needy stare. “James, darling,” she whimpered, pouting her lower lip and he smiled at her beatifically.

“Poor thing,” he mocked as he pushed up onto his hands and loomed over her with a teasing smile.

“James,” she repeated in that soft voice she knew he could not refuse and stroked her nails gently up and down his arms. He hummed and twisted his head from side to side as he lowered himself across her and kissed her again sweetly, his thick cock brushing torturously against her sex to bump her clit. She groaned again and wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him on with a menacing squeeze of his backside, her fingernails scraping dangerously close to his anus. James twitched and heaved a loud breath, peering down at her with a wicked gleam in his eye. Helen made a taunting, kissy face at him and so he twisted his hips and thrust into her in revenge.

Helen gasped and her mouth fell open, her head twisting on the carpet and making her hair fan out enticingly across the floor behind her. James could not resist burying his fingers in it as he began to slide in and out of her with a deep, slow roll of his hips. His eyes dropped to her breasts to watch as they moved with every thrust.

“Hmm...James,” she murmured, stroking across the side of his face with her knuckles and he leaned down close to kiss her. The fire crackled in the hearth beside them and when Helen shifted beneath him, he allowed her to roll them onto their sides. He knocked his now empty teacup with his elbow and Helen chuckled as it clattered against the tiles of the fireplace.

“Let me,” she murmured against his lips and he did not protest as she slipped out his arms to straddle him. James reached behind her to unclasp her bra, fumbling with the newfangled hook and eye design and Helen laughed again as she arched her back and moved to help him. He arched an appreciative brow as she tossed the offending item to the side.

“Certainly much less effort than a corset,” he commented and she smiled, her hands coming to rest on his chest as she began to rise and fall in a lazy rhythm that was sure to send him out of his mind. James attempted to distract himself by sliding a hand up her thigh to rub her clit in small, slow circles and Helen hummed in appreciation, already quite some way ahead of him in that regard. James had just settled back to enjoy the sight of his cock disappearing between her legs when she gasped loudly and his mouth dropped open in surprise at the sensation of her muscles clenching around him as she came.

“Oh my, Helen,” he said with a smirk and she looked at him through sleepy eyes as she sat astride him, her chest heaving. “Yes you have been rather wound up lately haven't you?” He did not give her the chance to reply, insinuating his hand back between her thighs and nudging her clit with his fingertip. Helen jerked above him, her face contorted into a grimace of pleasure and James smiled devilishly at her.

He buried the fingers of his other hand in her hair and pulled himself up a way to kiss her on the mouth. Helen mumbled incoherently and James chuckled again as she slouched to the side, wrapping his arms about her in a firm embrace before kissing her again soundly. Helen lay prone in his arms and James could not resist the compulsion to take advantage of her compliant state. He hovered over her and took his fill of her bosom, marking her pale skin with lovebites before kneeling above her with his cock in hand. Helen peered up at him and allowed him to guide her hand to his balls, kneading them gently in her palm.

“Hmm that's it,” he mumbled, his eyes narrowing to slits as she took him in her mouth, her tongue swirling agonisingly over the swollen head of his cock before she took him in deeply and he wondered idly if John had shown her how to do this. He buried his fingers tightly in her hair and she did not protest as he took control, guiding her movements up and down his length until he felt the tension building unbearably in his thighs. He pulled her head away abruptly, his cock leaving her mouth with a wet smack and Helen looked up at him in confusion. Panting, James stared down at her face as she pressed his hard length against her cheek and placed a tiny kiss against his stomach.

“Turn around,” he murmured, stroking the back of his knuckles over her cheekbone and Helen meekly shuffled backwards towards the sofa. “There's a good girl now,” James breathed, stroking his hand down her back and squeezing the round swell of her backside appreciatively. Helen glanced over her shoulder and wiggled her behind against him and James growled slightly, a low rumbling chuckle in his throat as he moved between her legs and ran his fingers down the crease of her buttocks to plunge them into the wetness at her centre. Helen moaned and squirmed against his hand as he stroked her for a long moment before dragging his now soaking fingers back up and pressing one finger against the puckered skin of her anus.

Helen twitched and let out a rasping breath but did not protest, merely let her eyes fall closed as James' hand was replaced by the blunt head of his cock. They groaned in unison as he slid gradually inside her and Helen turned her face into the fabric of the chaise to stifle the sound. James reached forward and brushed her hair away from her neck and wrapped his palm around her throat, pulling her head up out of the cushions. He liked to be able to hear her moan.

Without further preamble James began to thrust into her intently and Helen screwed her eyes up tightly as the cries fell unbidden from her throat. James clenched his jaw and grunted as he slid in and out of her body, pleasure swirling through his limbs to bundle as a hot pulsating ball in his belly. He reached around Helen's body and pulled her up a way, pressing his chest against her back and sliding his hand up across her face to press a digit into her mouth. Helen screwed her face up, whining loudly as she sucked on his finger while James muttered obscenities in her ear. When she opened her eyes she could see the vein on the side of his head throbbing, his face red with exertion and when she met his frenzied stare he rasped out a ragged, choking breath in her ear and came hotly inside her.


End file.
